Lily's Big Day
'' It's a normal day in The Loud House and the sisters are fighting over '' '' who mum and dad likes best. '' Lisa: They have to like me becaush I am the Shienshy one. Lana: No me I'm the one who fixes the toilet when it breaks down Lola: Beauty before age Lana: That's why I should be there favorite Lucy: I think they like me because I am the one who gave them a funeral Lynn: No Me! I helped them get fit *flexes muscles* the Lynn way! Luna: I helped them Luna-cise yo! Luan: I gave them free comedy they gotta like me Leni: I have a question what does favorite mean? Lori: '''They Litterary like me I tought them the ways of gossip '''Lily: Lil-Lilly Lilly Lill *Puts hands out* Lincoln: 'ALRIGHT ENOUGH IS ENOUGH ''They all countinue to fight and brawl and Lily sneaks out '''Lilly: No one Lill-ee? *Crawls out the doggie door* ---- Person #1: Hey wittle baby are you lost Lilly: 'Poopoo *poops* '''Person #1: '''YUCK! You really must need a home '''Lilly: '*Babbles* '''Person #2: Whose that baby Person #1: I don't know but she's cute Person #2: '''I agree. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ '''Lilly: *Crawls to a hot dog stand* Hot Dog Guy: Hey wittle baby how can I help you mrs. Lilly: '''Lil-lilly '''Hot Dog Guy: Why hello there Lilly! Lilly: Poopoo bababa gog gaga, *points to hot dogs* Hot Dog Guy: You want a hotdog I'm sure that'll work *chops up a hotdog and give Lilly one* Here 1 hotdog to go! Lilly: Goo Goo *Takes hotdogs and eats them* Hot Dog Guy: Bye. Lilly: Bye bye *crawls away* '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Boy: Hey baby Lilly: eeehhh baba Boy: Hehe your a cute one! Lilly: '''Lil-Lilly name! '''Boy: Well hi Lilly! My name is Mike Lilly: Mi-ke Mike! Mike: Hehehhe you seem like a stray little one wanna come home with me Lilly: Ehhh bababababab goo goo '-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' ' LATER WITH MIKE AND LILLY' '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Mike: *'picks up Lily and walks her home* '----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------''' ''' LATER IN THE LOUD HOUSE '-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------' Lincoln: Hey wheres Lilly? Lana: Yeah were is she? Lola: Lisa... You didn't do anything to her did you? Lisa: No I shwear I didn't harm our youngest shibling. Lincoln: I call a search party! Lincoln: '''so whos with me '''All: We are! They all split up and look in groups. Lola works with Lana, Lucy works with Lynn, Lincoln works by himself, Luan and Luna work together and Lori and Leni work together. Later they all give up exept Lincoln ---- Mike: 'Ok Lilly were almost home '''Lincoln: '*Sees mike taking Lilly* That LOUDNAPPER *Takes out a phone and taps a button* All Loud Sisters to the sidewalk on 16th ave. '''All: SISTERS UNITE!!!!! Lisa: '''Theresh The bandit of our younger shibling. '''Lola: So It wasn't you Lisa Lisa: I wash trying to tell you? Lori: Why in the world would you take our sister? Leni: Yeah that's baby theft! Mike: I thought she was homeless Lisa: You couldn't at leasht called shomeone or put of losht poshter? Mike: I-I'm sorry OK? Lincoln: '''It's ok but please don't do it again we were worried sick about Lilly '''Mike: Ok I promise Lori: Now lets go Lilly. ---- ---- Trivia *Mike's hairstyle is called the "Classic Cow-lick", which is what Lincoln has *The orignal name was Lily's Day Out,which was taken *Mike is known to love babies of all kinds. He even has diaper fetishism. *This Line; Lola Beauty before age Lana:'''That's why I'M their favorite Is inpired from the line; '''Lola: Beauty before age Lana: That's why I should go first! From SoL! |}